


Come To The Wind

by CalamityCain



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"(For you) I tried to cradle the sound of waves in my dreams."</i><br/> </p>
<p>From the not-love story of a snow queen and a sea god: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ska%C3%B0i#Prose_Edda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To The Wind

~

 

I fell for you  
feet-first.  
For surely such long,  
sturdy toes would  
walk a mile to lay kisses  
on my long-frozen lips.  
I was wrong.

 

I came for  
blood and vengeance;  
I left with love.  
Your seaman's arms  
embraced me with a  
sincerity sweeter than  
the songs of snow  
I was born to.

 

Come to the wind,  
I said;  
Come taste the wolf-cry,  
the mountain-sigh  
that is my mother,  
and let your head fall  
between my unyielding  
breasts that soften  
only for you.

 

Come to the water,  
you said;  
Come swim in the  
warm salt-laced breath  
of my fathers  
as I hold your frosty  
fingers in hands that  
are rough, but know  
how to love.

 

I tried to cradle the  
sound of waves in  
my dreams  
As surely as you tried  
to hold the chill  
of ice to your  
untrained chest.

 

We met in the middle  
We mated, we danced  
We fell apart.

 

Now I hear the  
whistle of the sea  
only when you're near.  
Now my name  
crosses your lips  
but once a year.  
I have paid the  
price for my  
hardness of heart  
By loving you more  
when we're apart.

 

~


End file.
